


July 31, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl started to smile as soon as she scattered her father's sermon papers.





	July 31, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Supergirl started to smile as soon as she scattered her father's sermon papers before Amos smiled and revealed extra ones within the kitchen.

THE END


End file.
